


(podfic of) lettin' your worries pass you by

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[author summary] In which Derek fails at loving himself, and Stiles accidentally becomes his guru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) lettin' your worries pass you by

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lettin' your worries pass you by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665574) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Just a quickie for Valentine's Day. :)

 **Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qawjj5a6cwosr26) (14 minutes, mp3, 6 MB)

Thanks to **HalfFizzbin** for making the spur-of-the-moment nature of how this podfic happened possible by giving blanket permission. I was all \:D/ when I discovered I could just forge ahead. 

Thanks also to **tacit** and **factorielle** for helping me make choices on takes for a couple of lines, and a special thank you to **anatsuno** for an astonishingly thorough and lovely beta.


End file.
